1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pseudo-live performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, performances such as radio or television broadcasts are transmitted to end-users via wireless and/or wired networks. Due to increased network traffic, better technology is needed to make more efficient use of available network resources.